


Tristan and Isolde

by wasneeliw



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Major Character Injury, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasneeliw/pseuds/wasneeliw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shot rang out and blood began spewing from Brandt’s chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tristan and Isolde

The shot rang out and blood began spewing from Brandt’s chest. He collapsed onto his knees and would have plunged face first onto the carpeted floor had Ethan grabbed him a second late. Strangely, his body had lost all sensation. 

“I’ve got you Brandt. Will? Will!” 

Brandt could only cough weakly and a rivulet of blood wound it way down his chin. He felt himself being lifted from the ground, Ethan’s arms under his knees and shoulders, as his own hands fell away from the wound. His head was nestled in the crook of Ethan’s neck and he could feel the frantic tremors of his voice through skin even though he could not longer hear him screaming desperately for him to “PLEASE WAKE UP!” 

Abruptly, a blinding flood of light enveloped them both. Ethan had picked the nearest and most direct way out of the theatre. The stage. The overtures of Wagner’s Tristan and Isolde rang about them, intermingled with Ethan’s pleas and impassioned applause. The audience thought this had all been part of the show and were now rising to their feet, beaming garishly as Ethan ran down the stage steps and down the center isle, holding Brandt’s limp body close as he left a crimson trail in their wake. 

The car was waiting outside and Luther had the presence of mind to change their route to the nearest hospital. 

“How bad is it?” he asked, foot on the accelerator. 

Ethan didn't answer as he pressed both hands onto Brandt’s open wound, his arms already soaked to the elbows. 

“God Brandt, why did you have to do that? He wanted me, dammit! It wasn't your battle…”

Luther had doubted the analyst’s loyalty from the beginning, but now seeing Ethan unharmed and whole, he recognized his mistake. 

It pained him to see his old friend like this, completely losing composure, desperately holding Brandt against his chest, choking on words and apologies. In the half-light, he thought he could vaguely make out streaks of moisture running down Ethan’s cheek, but it had been dark that night. 

He pushed the thought out of his mind and concentrated on the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment :)


End file.
